Łzy
by Grangerv
Summary: Jest coś, co musisz wiedzieć o łzach. Nie sprawią one, że pokocha cię ktoś, kto cię nie kocha.


Siedziała przed Dumbledore'em i McGonagall, którzy patrzeli na nią z mieszaniną troski i zdenerwowania, ale te spojrzenia z chwili na chwilę stawały się coraz bardziej srogie. Obok niej siedział Draco Malfoy, który był zmartwiony i zaniepokojony, widać było, że zerkał na nią wręcz ze współczuciem. No tak, to oczywiste, że nikt nie chciałby być w tym momencie na jej miejscu.

\- Pierwszy raz robię cokolwiek za jego plecami. Pierwszy raz – powiedział Dumbledore, a jego ton był poważniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. - I pierwszy raz mam tak wielki dylemat. Nie jestem do końca pewien, czy to, co ci nakazuję jest słuszne, ale obawiam się, że trzeba spróbować. Hermiono, powiem wprost i może cię to zaskoczyć, bo wydawałoby się, że nie mogę nikogo do niczego zmusić, ale to robię. Musisz to zrobić. Nie ma, że nie chcesz.

McGonagall nerwowo się poruszyła i spojrzała na dyrektora z niepewnością.

\- A jeśli tego nie zrobisz – ciągnął, jednak Hermiona wiedziała, że na pewno to zrobi, bo to, jaki strach przed dyrektorem i konsekwencjami czuła teraz, zdecydowanie wywyższał się nad tym, co miała zrobić – nie dam ci wtedy żadnej kary, oczywiście – roześmiał się na chwilę – ale zawiedziesz.

\- Albusie... Opanuj się – Głowa Gryffindoru wreszcie nie wytrzymała i wypuściła głośno powietrze, patrząc na Dumbledore'a. - Już i tak na pewno panna Granger czuje się wystarczająco źle, nie musisz jej jeszcze dokładać.

Dyrektor wstał i podszedł do okna. Hermiona, ani zapewne Draco, który obserwował go ze zdziwieniem, i może nawet sama McGonagall, nie widzieli go jeszcze w takim stanie. W stanie takiej niepewności.

\- Racja – powiedział po chwili najstarszy czarodziej z obecnych. - Przepraszam, Hermiono. Zwykle każdą decyzję podejmowałem wspólnie z nim, a teraz działam przeciw niemu... Ale zbyt się o niego boję. O to, że go stracimy. Nie możemy do tego dopuścić. Jest zbyt cenny.

\- I zbyt wiele wie, może to wydać Czarnemu Panu – odezwał się Draco Malfoy.

Z Draconem to dłuższa historia. Podobnie jak i z Severusem, za którego plecami działał w tym momencie sam Dumbledore. Młody Malfoy, podobnie jak kiedyś Snape, postanowił przejść na stronę dobra, pozostając jednak w kręgach śmierciożerców jako szpieg. Nie zrobił tego dobrowolnie, ale dlatego, że gdyby odszedł, prawdopodobnie jego rodzina znalazłaby się w olbrzymim niebezpieczeństwie. Nie do końca był takim szpiegiem jak Snape, bo nie dostarczał dyrektorowi raportów ze spotkań, ale był bardzo pomocny, jeśli chodziło o jakąś wiedzę na temat różnych śmierciożerców, ich rodzin, planów, celów. Odznaczał się inteligencją, i sama McGonagall się zawstydziła, gdy wreszcie zrozumiała, jak piekielnie jest inteligenty, a wcześniej wciąż wyzywała go do innych od idiotów. Opanował z łatwością Oklumencję, Dumbledore nie martwił się więc, że Draco będzie zagrożeniem u Voldemorta. Był dobry. A siedział teraz tutaj w gabinecie, bo cholernie martwił się o swojego ojca chrzestnego – Severusa Snape'a, który... no cóż... bardzo się zmienił.

\- On wie, Draco, najwięcej z nas wszystkich – wyznał Dumbledore, po dłuższym przemyśleniu.

\- Ale... dlaczego on się tak zmienił? - odezwała się cicho Hermiona, która była najbardziej nie w temacie, a miała za zadanie...

\- Na razie wiemy tylko tyle, że na pewno jest to efekt uboczny jakiejś paskudnej klątwy, którą zapewne obdarzył go Voldemort podczas jakichś tortur, ewentualnie jakiś śmierciożerca – wyjaśniła Minerwa. - Na pewno nie zmienił się tak sam z siebie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział Dumbledore takim tonem, jakby oskarżyła właśnie jego najlepszego przyjaciela o jakąś okropną zbrodnię. - Przerażające jest to, że nie mam pojęcia, co to może być za klątwa. Nigdy wcześniej o czymś takim nie słyszałem...

\- U Czarnego Pana wiele rzeczy widzi się i słyszy po raz pierwszy – powiedział gorzko młody czarodziej.

\- U profesora Dumbledore'a też, bo to, że mam spędzić noc u... - jęknęła i schowała twarz w dłoniach. - Profesorze – odezwała się po chwili, gdy już się opanowała. - Tu już nie chodzi o sam fakt, że on jest moim... nauczycielem, że mnie nie lubi i takie tam. Ja po prostu się tego człowieka boję, od czasu jego przemiany. On na pewno mi zrobi jakąś krzywdę, jak się tam pojawię i będę chciała go uwieść. Przy zdrowych zmysłach by mi na to nie pozwolił, a w takim stanie...

\- A w takim stanie nie jest sobą. A tylko, jak głoszą stare czary, i ta klątwa właśnie z tych czarów pochodzi, uczucie miłości może pomóc tę klątwę, lub jej następstwo, z jego duszy wyrzucić. Wykopać.

\- Chyba że, Albusie – wtrąciła się McGonagall. - On nie poczuje tej miłości. Tak też może być.

\- Może. Owszem. Ale jeśli nie to, to przykro mi, innego rozwiązania nie znalazłem i obawiam się, że nie znajdę. Ta klątwa mogła powstać w czasach i samego Merlina, jeśli jest na nią jakiekolwiek antidotum, to zapewne przepadło wieki temu. Kontaktowałem się już chyba ze wszystkimi wielkimi czarodziejami, nikt nie słyszał o niczym podobnym. Specjalistów nie ma co wzywać, bo on na pewno nie da się zbadać, a stał się odporny na czary, które nie chcą go zabić. Tylko te złe są w stanie go ugodzić.

* * *

Tymczasem Severus Snape, o którym trwała rozpaczliwa, pewna niepewności i strachu rozmowa, w gabinecie dyrektora, siedział w fotelu w swoim salonie i patrzył w ogień. _Osiemnaście kwiatów tojadu, dwie suszone figi... Nie._ Przekręcił głowę i spojrzał na ścianę. Uśmiechnął się, po czym ponownie spojrzał w ogień i przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy. _Osiemnaście kwiatów tojadu oraz dwie suszone figi._ Klasnął w dłonie. _To brzmi lepiej. Cholera, co się ze mną dzieje?_ Wstał i podszedł do kominka, przyklęknął i popatrzył z bliska w ogień. _Ale dziwne to wszystko. Ciekawe co bym zrobił,_ pomyślał, _jakby ktoś teraz się pojawił w tym kominku... Pewnie bym się nieźle wkurzył, bo ostatnio uwielbiam się wkurzać i - co jest dziwne, ale w sumie po co mam się tym przejmować... - nie potrafię nad tym zapanować. Chwila. Co to jest opanowanie? Jakaś głupota. Tak, tak. Mam ochotę iść do Czarnego Pana i mu wygadać wszystko co wiem. Ale co ja w ogóle wiem? Zresztą nie, wcale nie chcę z nim rozmawiać, chcę go zabić._ Gwałtownie się odwrócił.

\- KTO TU JEST? - ryknął.

 _Kurwa. Ktoś tu jest, ktoś to jest, ktoś tu jest..._ Przeszedł się po całym domu, jednak nikogo nie było. Gdy wrócił znów do salonu usiadł na posadzce i oparł się plecami o ścianę.

\- Nie wytrzymam tak dłużej. Co mnie tak cholernie męczy?!

Wstał i podszedł do fotela. Kopnął go z całej siły, po czym zaśmiał się okrutnie i usiadł w nim. Usnął.

Hermiona zmierzała ze łzami w oczach do lochów. Musiała się opanować. Nie płacz, powtarzała samej sobie w myślach. Gdy już znalazła się przed jego drzwiami, zadrżała. Snape od tygodnia już nie nauczał, bo nie był w stanie. Ponad tydzień temu coś się z nim stało. Wrócił ze zebrania śmierciożerców, ale nie przyszedł złożyć Dumbledore'owi raportu. Ten, zaniepokojony, poszedł do niego, w obawie, że coś mu się stało. Ale Snape, gdy go zobaczył, rzucił się na niego i kazał się wynosić, krzycząc, że nienawidzi go za wszystko, co mu zrobił. Podobnie było z każdą inną osobą, którą spotkał. Każdego znienawidził. A jeśli wcześniej wszystkich nienawidził, przed tą przemianą, to po tej przemianie można było powiedzieć, że SZALENIE wszystkich nienawidził. Nie wiedział nawet, że jest nauczycielem. Nie wiedział, że jest w szkole. Stał się odporny na czary, tylko te powodujące krzywdę wciąż mogły mu coś zrobić. Dlatego nic dziwnego, że panna Hermiona Granger bała się wejść do pomieszczenia, w którym tkwiła bestia. Ba! Jakby jeszcze tylko miała tam wejść i potem od razu wyjść, to może jeszcze by jakoś sobie poradziła. Ale ona miała tam wejść, zostać i... rozkochać go w sobie. Tak, by poczuł miłość. Po jaką cholerę? Tylko przeklęty Dumbledore i jego przeklęte, stare czary, wiedzą. I oczywiście, kto inny mógłby to zrobić jak nie właśnie Hermiona Granger? Stary drops stwierdził, że to musi być ktoś, kto będzie opanowany, nie wystraszy się i nie ucieknie z krzykiem, gdy Severus ukaże swoją nową naturę, ktoś, kto go nie sprowokuje, by zbytnio ukazywał swoją nienawiść. I ktoś, kogo Severus mógłby obdarzyć uczuciem. I, tak, Dumbledore z radością zdecydował, że tym ktosiem będzie właśnie Hermiona! _CHORE,_ pomyślała i zapukała do drzwi. Otworzyły się dopiero po kilku minutach i wtedy Hermiona stanęła oko w oko z Severusem Snape'em, który w dłoni trzymał różdżkę i widać było, że jest gotów jej użyć. Dumbledore obiecał, że nałożył na kwatery Severusa specjalnie zaklęcia, które sprawią, że Dumbledore będzie wiedział o jej zagrożeniu i w razie konieczności, wkroczy do akcji.

\- Dobry wieczór – uśmiechnęła się żałośnie, widząc gniew w tych czarnych oczach. - Przyszłam porozmawiać.

\- A dlaczego miałbym z tobą rozmawiać, głupia dziewczyno? - wycedził.

\- Ponieważ... jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – wypaliła, chcąc wykorzystać to, że nie pamięta, kim dla siebie są. - Nie pamiętasz, Severusie?

Przeszła na ty i zaczęła udawać jego bliską przyjaciółkę, jak polecił jej Dumbledore. Miała go zdobyć najpierw słowami i gestami, a dopiero potem czynem. Zamierzała się tego trzymać. To będzie bardzo długa noc...

Nie wiedział, kim ta dziewczyna jest i wcale nie chciał wiedzieć. Pragnął, żeby sobie poszła, ale gdy powiedziała, że jest jego przyjaciółką, zawahał się. Czy to możliwe, że on miał kiedykolwiek jakiegoś przyjaciela? Przecież jest... zły. Odsunął się jednak i wpuścił ją do środka. _Jeśli tak się pcha, to może jest chętna żeby poczuć, jak to jest być bardzo skrzywdzonym?_ O tak... Skrzywdzi ją...

\- Severusie – uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy spojrzał na nią spojrzeniem mówiącym, że zbliża się jej koniec. Próbowała ukryć to, jak cholernie się bała. - Naprawdę, możesz mnie zabić i wyrwać serce, ale pamiętaj, jak się potkniesz i je upuścisz, ja tylko spytam, czy tobie się nic nie stało – znów się uśmiechnęła, a gdy poczuła, że nie da rady już dłużej na niego patrzeć, odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w stronę sofy.

 _Co to za dziwne słowa? Czemu ona mówi do mnie tak dziwnie?!_

\- Nie pamiętam, żebyśmy się przyjaźnili – zmarszczył brwi i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw niej. - Jeśli nie pamiętam, to może świadczyć to o tym, że już minął ten czas, kiedy byłem ciebie pewny... Ty mnie w takim razie musiałaś... oszukać – zmrużył oczy. - Na pewno coś mi zrobiłaś, coś, co sprawiło, że wymazałem cię z mojej pamięci. Ty mała suko.

Wstał, podszedł do niej i uderzył ją w twarz. Dopiero, gdy poczuła, że z jej nosa leci krew, a ona sama odczuwa silny ból, zdała sobie sprawę, że ją uderz _ył. Nie możesz go prowokować, bez względu na to, co by się działo,_ przypomniała sobie słowa Dumbledore'a i spróbowała powstrzymać się od oddania mu i wyjścia stąd.

\- Mimo wszystko kocham cię za przeszłość – powiedziała, niewiele się zastanawiając. Musiała coś powiedzieć. Musiała, bo wciąż stał nad nią i wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał znów ją uderzyć, ale dużo mocniej. - Nadal będę myślała o tobie i o czasie, który mieliśmy.

\- NIE MIAŁEM Z TOBĄ NIC WSPÓLNEGO!

Znów ją uderzył. Tym razem tak mocno, że zleciała z sofy. Czy Dumbledore zamierza zareagować, czy zrobi to dopiero wtedy, gdy ten psychopata zatłucze ją tu na amen?! Wiedziała, że przychodzenie tutaj to nie jest dobry pomysł. _Graj dalej_ , podpowiedział jej umysł.

\- Nie pokochałam cię za te piękne oczy, Severusie, ale właśnie za te twoje wady, które codziennie mnie ranią. Proszę przestań... Kiedyś mnie kochałeś, i przestałeś z dnia na dzień... Nic nie zrobiłam ci złego, naprawdę.

Bała się. Kłamała mu i to niby miało pomóc? To śmieszne! Co ten Dumbledore sobie w ogóle myślał, przysyłając ją tutaj? Przecież ona z tym człowiekiem nigdy nie miała nic wspólnego, poza tym, że był jej nauczycielem. I ona miała go w sobie rozkochać? Jak?! Czym?! Tymi kłamstwami? Nie. Dumbledore na pewno się myli. To nie tak ma być. Jeśli chce go w sobie rozkochać, musi przestać kłamać.

\- Możesz przestać mnie bić? - zapytała, podnosząc się z ziemi. On wciąż stał nieruchomo i patrzył na nią spode łba. - Chcę z tobą tylko porozmawiać. Proszę – jęknęła.

Nie odpowiadał nic, ale jego głowa nieco się podniosła. Uznała, że może mówić dalej.

\- Chciałabym się dowiedzieć, co czujesz. Po prostu. Żebyś opisał mi swoje uczucia. Swoje emocje. Powiedz mi, co czujesz – mówiła, a jej głos stawał się coraz bardziej łamliwy. _W ten sposób na pewno tego nie wygra..._

Poczuła się zdezorientowana, gdy opuścił wzrok i usiadł na sofie. Nic nie mówił.

\- Staram się rozumieć twoje słowa – odezwała się ponownie. - I także twoje milczenie. Nie umiesz opisać tego, co czujesz, czy nie chcesz tego zrobić?

\- Uważasz, że na tym zakłamanym świecie jest rzecz, której ja nie umiem? - wychrypiał.

Odetchnęła cicho. Zastanowiła się. Ma mówić tylko prawdę.

\- Myślę, że poradziłbyś sobie ze wszystkim. Czy to oznacza, że po prostu nie chcesz mówić?

Znów nic nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedziała, co robić. Znalazła się w pułapce. Wiedziała, że nie ma możliwości ucieczki. Albo to porządnie rozegra, albo może żegnać się z życiem albo przynajmniej przytomnością na kilka tygodni.

\- Możemy porozmawiać o tym później, jeśli chcesz.

\- Trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy skończyć – wstał nagle i podszedł do niej, a w jego oczach widać było jakieś niebezpieczne szaleństwo. - Papierosa, dogryzanie ludziom, picie, gadanie. A szczególnie GADANIE.

Złapał ją za szyję i ścisnął, jakby właśnie postanowił ją udusić.

\- Chcę ci pomóc – powiedziała między próbami złapania oddechu. Jej ręce powędrowały do jego ręki, którą ściskał jej szyję.

\- A ja nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy – uśmiechnął się wrednie i puścił ją.

Znienawidziła go. Znienawidziła go tak mocno, za to wszystko, co tutaj zaszło w ciągu tych kilku minut, że była pewna, iż nie da rady już dłużej tutaj być i próbować. Był potworem i mimo że nie był sobą, nie potrafiła teraz na niego patrzeć jak na kogoś, kto potrzebuje jej pomocy. Stał się w jej oczach zerem.

\- Jesteś pewien, że jej nie potrzebujesz? - dała mu ostatnią szansę i obiecała sobie, że jeśli znów jej coś zrobi, odda mu.

Lecz w tym momencie coś się stało. Odwrócił się, by jej odwarknąć, lecz gdy spojrzał na nią, ona posłała mu delikatny uśmiech i było w tym uśmiechu coś takiego, co sprawiło, że wszystko się w nim skurczyło i zabolało. Poczuł się tak, jakby właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że uczynił coś okropnego i to nieświadomie.

\- Wiem, że wszelkie tłumaczenia zawsze pachną banałem, ale Hermiono, ty chcesz mi pomóc, a ja... zrozum mnie, ja przegrałem.

Aż otwarła ze zdziwienia usta. Czy dobrze usłyszała? Pamiętał jej imię? I w dodatku powiedział coś tak... nieprawdopodobnego.

\- Pozwól sobie pomóc – wyszeptała, wciąż zaskoczona.

Znów się w nim coś zmieniło. Gwałtownie odwrócił głowę i zmierzył ścianę lodowatym spojrzeniem, jakby była winna tego wszystkiego, co się w nim dzieje. Poczuł złość. Tą znajomą od kilku dni nienawiść...

\- Dobrze, że mnie nie tak łatwo zaskoczyć jak ciebie... Bo widzisz – powoli zaczął przenosić na nią wzrok, a ona wciągnęła głośno powietrze, widząc, że znów jest źle. - Nawet jeśli ktokolwiek z was – nie wiedziała, kogo ma na myśli – wygra bitwę, to i tak _JA_ wygram tę wojnę.

\- Dla profesora Dumbledore'a i dla nas jesteś _wszystkim_ – wyznała cicho. Ból głowy po uderzaniach i podduszaniu uniemożliwił jej wymyślenie czegoś ciekawszego.

\- A nie wiesz – zaczął, po czym skierował się w jej stronę, a ona cofnęła się maksymalnie do ściany – że _wszystkiego_ mieć nie można?

\- Powiedz mi, co czujesz – zażądała, siląc się na obojętny, opanowany ton, gdy stał krok przed nią.

\- Ja? Zależy, jakie kto ma serce. Ja miałem zbyt delikatnie kiedyś, takie jakby szklane. Jak raz mi pękło, to wymieniłem je na kamień, rozumiesz? Ja nic nie czuję.

Zaśmiał się, a był to taki śmiech, który zamroził jej krew w żyłach.

\- W sumie to nawet śmiesznie mi tu z tobą. Nie wypuszczę cię stąd – powiedział z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. - Należysz do mnie.

\- Myślisz, że możesz powiedzieć, że do ciebie należę, że mnie nie wypuścisz, i tak będzie? - głos jej zadrżał. Sprzeciwianie się było chyba ostatnią opcją, ale czuła, że sytuacja coraz bardziej wymykała się spod kontroli, a żadna pomoc nie przybywała.

Szybko pokonał granicę, która ich dzieliła i teraz stanął tak, że ich nosy prawie się stykały.

\- Mam poglądy, których nie zaczaisz. Lubię się rządzić. I nie lubię granic – wysyczał.

\- I boisz się wszystkiego, nad czym nie masz kontroli – dodała.

Uderzył ją w brzuch. Zwinęła się z bólu i na chwilę zabrakło jej powietrza.

\- Czyli ciebie nie muszę się bać – odparł. - Bo nad tobą mam w tej chwili całkowitą kontrolę.

\- Wiem, że się boisz. Wiem, że masz wątpliwości – mówiła, a po chwili poczuła falę mdłości. Uderzenie było bardzo mocne. Nienawidziła go.

\- A wiesz, że ja mogę ciebie zabić, a ty mnie nie?

Wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją różdżkę, a po chwili także i jej.

\- Jakim prawem mi ją zabrałeś? - nie była w stanie nawet podnieś głosu. Jedno było pewne, zawiodła cały Zakon i cały świat, bo jeśli naprawdę miłość mogła pomóc Snape'owi, a ona nie potrafiła jej rozbudzić w nim, to nie było już nadziei. Ale wiedziała też, że nikomu innemu też by się to nie udało. Bo to nie był Severus Snape. _To był potwór._

Zdecydowała się na jeszcze jedną próbę. Była cholerną Gryfonką i nie mogła się poddać. Musiała znów skłamać. Postawiwszy wszystko na jedną kartę, powiedziała:

\- Severusie, kocham cię... - w jej oczach stanęły łzy bezsilności.

\- Jest coś, co musisz wiedzieć o łzach – uśmiechnął się tak, jakby cieszył się, że płacze. - Nie sprawią one, że pokocha cię ktoś, kto cię nie kocha. Kiedyś tak gdzieś usłyszałem.

\- Pokochałeś kogoś, kto ciebie nie pokochał? - zapytała bezmyślnie.

To było _to_. To był ten punkt, który tkwił najgłębiej w jego sercu i który najbardziej go bolał. To była ta część jego duszy, o której starał się nie pamiętać, którą zepchnął w najdalsze zakątki. To była ta miłość. _Lily, k_ tóra zawsze go próbowała odciągnąć od czarnej magii, od... _klątw_... Spojrzał na nią.

\- Kim ty jesteś? - zapytał.

\- Jestem Hermiona Granger. Jestem twoją uczennicą. Ty jesteś moim nauczycielem. Uczysz eliksirów.

Podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w usta. Nie spodziewała się tego. A najbardziej zaskoczyło ją to, że jej się to podobało. Poczuła, że jego usta pasują do jej ust. Może zaraziła się tą klątwą? Oddała pocałunek. Dotknął ją w policzek, spojrzał w jej oczy. Poczuła, że płonie, że chce, żeby ją tak dotykał. Co się działo? Czyżby zdała sobie sprawę, że powraca właśnie ten dawny Severus Snape, w którym się podkochiwała? Zaczął jeździć dłońmi po całym jej ciele, a ona zapomniała, w jakim celu tu jest.

\- Ale ty nie jesteś Lily – powiedział nagle.

Zdziwiła się. _Jaka Lily? O czym on mówi?_ Przecież ją pocałował zaraz po tym, kiedy mu powiedziała, kim jest.

\- Jesteś głupią, małą szlamą, która myślała, że mnie uwiedzie. Nienawidzę cię. A Lily, moja Lily... - schował twarz w dłoniach. - Moja Lily nie żyje. I nie jest moja. Nigdy nie była. Ale mimo wszystko... kocham ją. I nigdy nie przestanę.

Jego dotyk dogłębnie ożywił jej ciało, ale słowa bolały. A on poczuł, jak zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie. Upadł na posadzkę i nie wiedział, ile tam leżał, ale gdy się podniósł i zobaczył Hermionę Granger, siedzącą pod ścianą, w ciężkim stanie, i wpatrującą się w niego z przerażeniem, wiedział, że stało się coś strasznego.

\- To pan? - zapytała niepewnie.

\- A kto, jak nie ja? - zapytał i wstał z podłogi, lekko zakłopotany. - Granger, możesz mi wyjaśnić, co ty tutaj robisz? I to w takim stanie?

\- Pan mi _to_ zrobił – odparła i podniosła się z trudem z podłogi. - Musimy iść do dyrektora.

\- JA?! Jakoś sobie nie przypominam! - zdenerwował się. - I chcesz teraz donieść na mnie do dyrektora, tak?! Posłuchaj. To ja doniosę na ciebie, że mi się wkradłaś do mieszkania i na dodatek...

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ I POSŁUCHAJ! - ryknęła, a oszołomiło go to tak mocno, że naprawdę zamilknął. - Był pan pod działaniem jakiejś klątwy, albo był to skutek uboczny jakiejś klątwy, którą pana uraczono. I tak się złożyło, że był pan jeszcze gorszym draniem niż wcześniej. Tak, ja też jestem zdziwiona! - warknęła, widząc jego minę. Nie zamierzała szczędzić słów. Zranił ją, a wcześniej pobił i mimo że nie był sobą, jak to robił, nie zapomni tego nigdy. - Bo nie wiedziałam, że da się być jeszcze bardziej podłym człowiekiem! Profesor Dumbledore wyznaczył mnie, abym tutaj przyszła, uwiodła pana, rozpaliła w panu uczucie miłości, bo podobno tylko to mogło panu pomóc i...

Nie dokończyła, bo drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Dumbledore wraz z McGonagall.

\- Severusie! - zawołał ze wzruszeniem dyrektor. - Wróciłeś do nas!

\- Jakoś nie przypominam sobie, żebym się gdzieś wcześniej wybrał... - odparł, ale zrobił to cicho. To, co powiedziała mu Hermiona...

\- Hermiono! Wiedziałem, że ci się uda. Wszystko dzięki tobie – dyrektor podszedł do niej i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. - Nie przejmuj się tym, że między twoim nauczycielem a tobą zakwitło uczucie i...

\- Nie zakwitło – odparła. _Miała ochotę się rozpłakać_. - Przypomniałam mu o jakiejś kobiecie, niecelowo, wtedy zrozumiał, że to ją kocha. I to wtedy poczuł miłość. No i się odmienił.

Dumbledore i McGonagall wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Więc ty i on nic nie... - dyrektor zawahał się.

\- Nie, nie pokochał mnie, spokojnie – odparła, lecz jej ton wcale nie brzmiał spokojnie. - Właściwie to nie mam nic do ukrycia, mogę panu oddać całe wspomnienie, proszę tylko, żebym mogła już wrócić do siebie... A pana proszę – zwróciła się do Snape'a, lecz na niego nie spojrzała. - aby oddał mi pan moją różdżkę.

\- Ja mam twoją różdżkę? - zapytał cicho. Brzmiał dziwnie. _Tak inaczej_. Włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej różdżkę Granger. Przyglądał jej się chwilę ze zdziwieniem po czym oddał właścicielce.

\- Dziękuję – mruknęła i wydobyła z własnej głowy wspomnienie. Nie obchodziło ją już to, że Dumbledore zobaczy, że się pocałowali. Niech widzi. Już ją nic nie obchodziło.

Najstarszy czarodziej wydobył z kieszeni fiolkę, a Hermiona wpuściła tam swoje wspomnienie, po czym bez słowa wyminęła dyrektora i wyszła z mieszkania Severusa Snape'a, z nadzieją, że już nigdy tam nie wróci.

* * *

Następnego dnia, gdy wracała z zajęć do dormitorium, przystanęła przy oknie i obserwowała świecące za oknem słońce. Nikt nawet nie spodziewał się, przez jakie piekło przeszła wczoraj Hermiona. Zakryła siniaki zaklęciami. Najgorsze jednak nie były te rany i fioletowe ślady na skórze. Najgorsze było to rozczarowanie. Zakochała się kiedyś w nim, to prawda. O tym, że ta miłość trwała dalej, przekonała się wczoraj. Jednak zupełnie bez wzajemności. Cóż. A czego innego miała się spodziewać?

\- Możemy porozmawiać? - usłyszała za sobą ten głos, którego wcale nie chciała słyszeć. Po chwili stanął obok niej Severus.

\- Tak – odparła krótko, wciąż patrząc w okno.

\- Zejdziemy do mojego gabinetu?

\- Nie chcę wracać do lochów, mam niemiłe wspomnienia.

 _Cios. Zabolało_. Podobnie jak patrzenie na jej zakrytą zaklęciami twarz, która tak naprawdę była cała w siniakach.

\- Chciałbym ci podziękować, że podjęłaś się tego zadania, które powierzył ci dyrektor – pierwszy raz mówił do niej tonem tak łagodnym. - Zawdzięczam ci bardzo wiele, Granger. Nie byłem w stanie oglądać tego twojego wspomnienia, ale Dumbledore z dokładnością, może aż przesadną... - spuścił wzrok - opowiedział mi, co się działo. _Przepraszam_.

Nic nie powiedziała, ale pokiwała tylko głową.

\- Pamiętam tylko ten pocałunek. To dziwne. To, że poczułem się wtedy jak nigdy w życiu.

Spojrzała na niego. Mówił z jakąś dziwną nadzieją. I nie było już w tych oczach nienawiści, i znów poczuła to znajome, miłe uczucie gdzieś w sercu.

\- To, że tak cię załatwiłem... - wskazał na jej twarz, która na oko wyglądała na nienaruszoną. - Czuję się jak ostatni dupek. Może i to zupełnie niepodobne do mnie, ale chcę zrobić dla ciebie coś, co sprawi, że nie będziesz patrzyła na mnie jak na potwora.

Przez jej głowę przeleciało nagle milion myśli. _Pocałuj mnie. Przytul. Porozmawiaj ze mną. Zrób cokolwiek, bylebym tylko nie musiała myśleć o tym, że kochasz jakąś inną, chociaż w sumie nigdy nie miałeś żadnych podstaw, by mnie kochać_ , myślała.

\- Nic, panie profesorze, nic pan nie musi robić – wymusiła uśmiech.

Spojrzała na niego jeszcze jeden raz, zmarszczyła nieco brwi i znów się uśmiechnęła. Szczerze. Odwróciła się i zaczęła wolno iść. Najważniejsze jest to, że mu pomogła. Mimo wszystko z jej oka wypłynęła łza. Ale przypomniała sobie słowa „Jest coś, co musisz wiedzieć o łzach. Nie sprawią one, że pokocha cię ktoś, kto cię nie kocha". A on stał i patrzył na nią. Mogło być mu jednie przykro z powodu tego wszystkiego. Jedynie. Bo nie wiedział, co się działo wcześniej. Nie wiedział, że tak bardzo rozpalił jej serce. I może właśnie przez tę niewiedzę uznał, że życie jednak wolało ich osobno. I odwrócił się i poszedł w przeciwną stronę.


End file.
